The Wolves, They Howl for My Lost Soul
by klaineismylife88
Summary: Its a couple years into a future where Klaine never happened during high school. However we cannot stop destiny so they meet later on. Kurt is blind and plays piano for Blaine's dance class - please read the summary inside...
1. The weightless dancer

**Ok, so this is set in a future where Kurt and Blaine never met and the sort of repercussions of this. Kurt is a blind (you'll find out how in a later chapter, probably the second one :s) pianist who gets drafted in to play in Blaine's dance class at a big arts school in New York, so klaine is back baby! For the world would be a dark and dreary place if klaine did not exist to brighten up our days. Enjoy and review, I love feedback. Unless its done by someone really horrible that's just trying to put me down and in that case, shame on you douchebag!**

* * *

Kurt tapped his way along the hall, his cane catching the can that someone had dropped before he could trip over it. He heard people walking by and smelt perfume waft past his nose. The sound of a door clicking shut to his right. Kurt turned to it, running his fingers over the wood to find the brass plate attached to the front. The metal was cool to the touch and he focused on working out the letters and number engraved on the brass.

DANCE STUDIO 4

He had found it. _Excellent_, he thought as he entered. Kurt could tell the room was empty, he would have heard breathing on his way in even if he didn't want to. He could feel a light breeze so assumed there were large windows on the far wall. He walked left until he reached the wall, touching it – mirrors. So that meant the piano was on this side of the room, probably in the corner so that the dancers could see what they were doing in the glass. He felt his way around with his hands and cane until he found the piano, seating himself quietly and putting his cane and bag down.

Blaine walked along with his friends as they chatted around him noisily, all wearing their black leotards as they made their way to the dance studio. It was his second year at New York's School for The Arts and it was like he had found a home. Nobody judged him or called him names. Here he was just another student and like two-thirds of the boys here, he was gay. He entered Dance Studio 4 to see someone already sitting at the piano. He was struck by the dark glasses the man wore even though he looked relatively young. _He's blind_, his eyes widening slightly as he came to this realisation. He can't be much older than me, he thought, frowning. The man had light brown hair that came up in a slight quiff, contrasting beautifully with his porcelain skin.

"Hurry up people, we haven't got all day!" came the voice of his dance teacher in slightly accented English, ushering the last few stragglers in with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. She, like them, was dressed in a black leotard, but had a kind of jewelled sash thing that came around her tiny waist and flowed around her legs. "This is Mr Hummel, and he will be accompanying you." she looked at Kurt for the first time. "You have five minutes warm up and then we will begin" she made her way over to the young man at the piano. Kurt had been running his fingers over the keys, having a quick practice in his head

"Mr Hummel, I did not realise that you were…"

"Blind? Yes" he shrugged a little. _And so young_, she thought _– he can't be much older than my students. 21?_

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Non Madame Abel, je suis d'accord"

"Parlez vous francais?" she replied in her mother tongue

"Oui. Il est tres belle" she smiled a little, she missed Paris. Madame Abel stepped away from him and watched her class for a moment, making sure that everyone was warming up properly. She caught Blaine only really half doing his stretches, far more interested in the man sitting at the piano.

"Mr Anderson!" Blaine flicked back to reality, starting a little as his head snapped towards his teacher. "Since you have obviously stretched properly, you can perform first" Blaine gulped a little as he nodded, moving to the centre of the room. "Mr Hummel, you may begin" Kurt raised his hands to the keys, remembering the series of notes he had learnt especially for this. It was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, a personal favourite of his. He had one foot on the pedal and the other on the wooden floor which started to vibrate in sympathy to the notes coming from the piano. Blaine gave himself a moment to focus. _You can do this_, he thought as he started to move. Kurt frowned as he played, his hands taking over from his brain. Normally he could feel the person as they moved, especially when they danced. But the young man dancing in the middle of the room was incredibly light on his feet, absorbing the shock of every landing after he leapt into the air. _Wow, he's good_, he thought. Blaine turned on the spot, extending his arms and trying to create the curves in his body Madame Abel always banged on about. The piece finally came to an end with Blaine on one knee on the wood floorboards. Everyone clapped, including Kurt which caused Blaine to flush with embarrassment. Kurt made a point to turn around on the piano stool and smile in the direction he assumed the silent dancer was, making Blaine going even pinker than he had been.

* * *

By the end of the class Kurt was massaging his hands a little from playing too much and Blaine was just bloody tired from all the dancing. But he wanted to speak to the piano player, so he picked up his bag quickly and made his way over as the other man was fumbling about on the floor near the stool for his cane. Blaine reached down and picked it up, taking one of the man's hands and placing the cane in it. Kurt was startled slightly because he hadn't heard Blaine come over, even with his over developed sense of hearing. But he recovered quickly, taking the cane and nodding

"Thank you"

"You play the piano very well Mr Hummel"

"Just Kurt is fine"

"I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Where you the one that danced first at the beginning of class?"

"Yeah" _so this is the weightless dancer_. "Um, do you want to get some coffee?" Kurt frowned a little at this, _who asks the blind guy for coffee?_ Blaine could see the indecision in his face, and to be fair he had been kind of forward but he knew if he didn't ask now he would make up excuses in his head so that he wouldn't have to. "It's alright if you say no, I just wanted to ask, you know just to get to know each other better because you're going to be playing with us for a while and-"

"I'll have coffee with you" he said, a smile playing about his lips as he picked up his bag from beside the piano stool. He adjusted the strap slightly and tapped his cane across the floor as he turned to where he knew the exit was. They made their way out of the school quietly, not really speaking to each other until Blaine piped up once they got through the front doors

"So where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio" Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow

"I'm from Westerville. I went to Dalton Academy"

"McKinley High School" Kurt turned right instinctively, knowing where the closest coffee shop was by smell. He liked this place because it was quiet and the smell of coffee kind of wrapped him up and made him feel comfortable. Blaine followed him, unsure of how the other man knew where this place was. Kurt entered with that shrill tinkling bell he kept telling Jill to get rid of sounding in his ears.

"Hey Kurt!" came Jill's voice from nearby

"Hi Jill" he walked towards the counter until his cane hit the wood so he knew to stop moving.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Blaine. Kurt is playing the piano for our dance class"

"Oh are you at NYSFTA?"

"Yeah, I'm in my second year at the moment"

"Well good for you. Being a triple threat it hard."

"You got that right" he smiled a little

"Anyway, what can I get you sweetie?"

"Usual grande nonfat mocha Jill" the woman turned her eyes to the dancer

"I'll have a medium drip please"

"No problem, you go sit yourselves down and I'll bring those over in a minute"

"Thanks Jill" Kurt moved forward again, knowing where his favourite booth was after being here so many times. Once they had seated themselves Blaine asked the other man a question that had been bothering slightly

"How do you know where everything is?" Kurt frowned at him

"What?"

"I mean, you seem to know where stuff is without being able to, you know…" he trailed off, not wanted to say the word in case it upset Kurt

"See?"

"Yeah"

"Well I wasn't born blind. But over time I guess my other senses have heighted, especially my hearing so I mostly make assumptions based on observations. And I've been here like a million times so I know my way around now. Jill's apartment is opposite mine; we met when I tripped up the stairs and couldn't find my cane"

"Did you know that if a stair is off my as little as two millimetres, most people will trip?"

"Really? That can't be right"

"It is, I promise you"

"Hm" he shrugged slightly, accepting Blaine's words

"So what brought you to new York?"

"It meant I wasn't in freakin Ohio anymore." Blaine smiled in understanding – he hadn't liked Ohio much either "I'd always dreamed of coming here. Even before I lost my sight. It was like…" he frowned, trying to find the right words "my calling."

"Do you have anyone back in Lima?"

"My dad and stepmom still live there. My stepbrother Finn went to university there, much to everyone's surprise, and he's training to be a teacher"

"Good for him"

"So how long have you been at NYSFTA?"

"I'm in my second year"

"Taking all three arts must be difficult"

"Yeah. I don't know I managed to pass last year, there was so much going on it was crazy. I'm pretty sure I lived off red bull during the exams" Kurt smiled at this.

"Here's your coffee boys" came Jill's voice near Kurt and she put the mugs down in front of each man. Kurt lifted a hand and waved it a few centimetres above the mugs until he located the steam coming from his own. He lowered his hand and found the rim of the mug, searching for the handle and picking up the mug so that he could blow on the heated liquid.

"When did you learn to play the piano?"

"I learnt from about the age of 8. I never stopped. It kept me sane after I lost my sight"

"Do you mind if I ask how you lost you-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kurt cut him off quietly, his voice dark. Blaine frowned a little, his triangular eyebrows almost touching.

* * *

Three weeks later both men had been meeting regularly after school to chat and get to know each other. They had become good friends despite Kurt's visual impairment and had a lot in common. Both liked the same music and TV shows and came from the same state so understood what it was like growing up in such a homophobic environment. Kurt was happier than he had been in a while – Blaine didn't treat him like a helpless blind person. He felt like an equal around the weightless dancer rather than an inferior.

"Can I see your eyes?" Blaine asked out of the blue one drizzly Tuesday. Kurt frowned at him

"Why? They don't work"

"I just want to look. Please?"

"Oh, ok. Um, there are some scars around them too so don't freak out when you see" Kurt's hand was shaking slightly as he reached for his glasses, pulling the black frames from his face. His eyelids flickered for a moment and then opened to let Blaine see. The younger man gasped

"The scars are kind of gross aren't they?" he nodded slightly but Blaine was shaking his head

"I wasn't gasping at the scars, I barely noticed them. It's just your eyes, they're just, wow" Blaine couldn't find the fight words. His mother had always said that there would be a time in his life that he would see something so beautiful that he would be able to describe it. Kurt's eyes were an incredible mixture of blue and green and grey and he couldn't work out which colour was what. He felt like he could float in those pools of glasz forever, they were just amazing. Kurt was biting his lip, unsure of what was happening. As soon as he had felt the half healing wounds on his face, he had got those glasses to cover them up – he only took them off when he went to bed and wouldn't leave home without them on. The last time anyone had seen his eyes was his father right after he lost his sight and they were 'blind proofing' the house.

"Can I see you?" he said cutting into Blaine's revelry quietly

"How?"

"I have no idea what you look like, I just wanted to touch your face so I could work it out" he mumbled

"It's fine" Blaine said with a smile, and took Kurt's wrist, pulling his hand towards his face. His hand trembled slightly as he ran his fingers gently over Blaine's tan skin, brushing over his triangular eyebrows and the curve of his nose. The digits moved of their own accord shifting back up to touch his hair which felt weird and then drifting over to Blaine's ear which was small and rounded. He barely felt Kurt's slim fingers wonder over his closed eyes, catching his long eyelashes and stroking along his cheek. He felt the slight stubble on Blaine's chin and then wafted over to his mouth, just touching his slightly parted lips. His hand withdrew and Blaine's eyes flickered open.

"What colour are your eyes?"

"Erm. I think my mom said hazel"

"I don't know what that looks like"

"It's like a mixture of green and brown and yellow. I'm not quite sure" Kurt was trying to imagine colours, which was hard since he hadn't seen any in over three years.

"And what was in your hair? It felts really weird"

"It's just gel" Blaine shrugged

"Why? Have you never heard of styling spray?"

"We don't all have straight perfect hair like you Kurt. My hair is this black curly thing on the top of my head so I use gel to hold it down" Kurt was trying to put the features he had felt into a person in his head. Blaine was5"8 (a couple inches shorter than him) and slim due to all the dancing. His hair was black and held down by gel. He had managed to map out almost all of Blaine apart from one thing – his eyes. He had no idea what hazel was and he had nothing to compare it too. He had asked Jill, who had googled it for him. Apparently it shifted between brown and green, but with flashes of gold interspersed. Kurt didn't know what to think, but he reckoned if he could see Blaine's eyes, just once, they would have been beautiful.


	2. Hidden behind those sightless eyes

_**This one is half fluff and half angst :( WARNING: mildly graphic description of rape and we get to find out how he lost his sight. Enjoy as always and to those five that are following this fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart, I really do appreciate it :)**_

* * *

**Dreams are for fools,**

**They let you down,**

**And I know that its a wonderful world,**

**But I cant feel it right now.**

**And I thought that i was going well**

**but I just want to cry now**

_Wonderful World, James Morrison_.

* * *

Kurt was not having a good day. It was a Saturday which meant he wasn't working so he had been playing the piano that morning. Someone had rung his house phone but despite the fact he could hear it, he couldn't bloody find it, so he had missed the call. Then he had burnt himself on the hob which meant he couldn't play the piano properly and he kept missing notes because his hand hurt. He had gone down to the ground floor to get his bills and newspaper before Blaine turned up. Kurt had invited Blaine over a couple days ago because he wanted help with a new piano piece and needed to have some idea of what the dance was. He made his way down the steps carefully, wary of tripping up on anything and tapping his cane on each one while counting to make sure he didn't go too far. He found the small boxes in the far wall of the ground floor and fumbled about for his in the middle of the fourth row. Kurt slot the key into the lock easily, turned the metal and taking out the papers inside. He locked it again and ran his fingers of the braille on the pages. He climbed the steps with less concentration this time as he tried to read the words on the paper. One from his doctor, which he didn't really want to open. Another was from NYAFSTA and was the money they owed him.

"Argh!" Kurt fell into a wall, rolling away from the stairs he had just fallen over. His cane had disappeared and he had dropped all the papers as his head hit the ground. His right leg was on fire

"Stupid fucking eyes!" he shouted "fucking useless!" he started ranting to his eyes as tears dripped down his face from the pain in his leg. His hands spread out, searching for his things "what good are you? All you can do is bloody cry – what is the fucking point?!" he gave up and leaned back against the wall, not bothering to wipe his face, instead slamming his fists into the bare floorboards

"Kurt, are you alright?" came Blaine's slightly distressed voice. He had been a couple floors below when he heard the crash of Kurt's body hitting the floor.

"Blaine?" his head shot up

"Kurt? What happened?"

"What does it fucking look like Blaine? I fell up the stairs!" Blaine was hurt for about half a second by Kurt's words but decided to ignore them and focus on helping his friend. He came over and picked up the other man's letters and cane, handing them back to him.

"Do you want help up?"

"I don't need your help!" Kurt was practically shouting at him

"I didn't ask if you needed help. I asked if you wanted help" Blaine said calmly. Kurt grunted in annoyance and then struggled up, leaning on his cane as the pain in his right leg worsened. He groaned as he tried to put weight on it and Blaine saw this. He said nothing as he pulled one of Kurt's around his shoulders and slipped one of his own around the pianist's waist – this was one of the few times he found the height difference useful. Kurt was about to object but Blaine cut in

"I don't care if you want my help, you're getting it regardless" he slowly helped Kurt up the stairs and into his apartment where he put him down on the cream sofa. Blaine knelt down on one knee and lifted Kurt's injured leg to rest on his own. He rolled up the trouser leg to see a large bruise appearing on the shin and another on his ankle. He lowered Kurt's leg back onto the floor and went into the kitchen, searching for ice and a tea towel. Kurt jumped slightly when he pressed the cold pack onto his skin. Blaine had made another one which he secured around the other man's ankle with some bandages from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Kurt mumbled

"It's ok Kurt, I know you were just upset" Blaine smiled even though he knew Kurt couldn't see. He put some pressure on his ankle

"Ow"

"I know it hurts, but it will help I promise"

"How do you know?"

"Kurt, I may be a 'triple threat' but I'm a dancer first and foremost. I've fallen over and bashed bits too many times than I care to count, so over time I've learnt to fix myself up. Ice and Arnica are my best friends. And you" he shrugged. Kurt blushed a little much to his annoyance.

"I wish I could see you dance" he said quietly. "You're just weightless. I have to concentrate to feel the vibrations through the floor when you dance"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've never had to do that before. Normally I can just feel it, but you're just like a feather" Blaine smiled; he had never been likened to a feather before.

"Well I have to be better than you at something"

"Ok first of all, you can see better than me right of the gate. And second we are good at different things, we have different strengths and weaknesses. I'll never dance" Blaine thought about that for a moment

"How is your leg?" He asked, changing the subject as a thought popped into his head. Kurt pulled the ice pack away from his shin, probing the area with his fingers.

"It feels better actually" he tried to stand up and succeeded without too much pain.

"Told you. Ice is a wonderful thing. Numbs the area, cools it down. Genius. Now stay there just a second" he looked around the room for Kurt's iPod dock. He found it and fiddled with the dial looking for something appropriate. He clicked when he found the right piece of music

"What are you doing?"

"You are going to dance with me"

"But I can't dance"

"Yes you will" Blaine arranged the pianist's arms around him, slipping one of his around Kurt's waist and held the other in his own. "Just enjoy it. Dancing is all about letting your emotions out and having fun" they swayed together on the spot, just to let the older man get used to it as Chopin's Raindrop Prelude floated around them. Blaine started to move them slowly around the room as the music changed key in the second part of its tertiary structure. Kurt had taken his glasses off when he got in so that he could rub his eyes and Blaine was staring at them now as they rotated on the spot. The sensation of moving without his cane while still being blind was terrifying to Kurt. He was trusting Blaine completely to not let him fall over or knock something and trusting someone this much was totally foreign to him. Their faces were inches apart as Kurt focused on enjoying the dancing and although it felt weird, he was enjoying himself. He felt safe and comfortable in Blaine's arms. What happened next, Kurt did not see coming (in both senses of the word). Blaine leant forward ever so slightly and placed the tiniest of kisses on the corner of his mouth. But because Kurt couldn't see, he had assumed it was his imagination. So Blaine moved again, this time firmly pressing his lips against the pianist's. He tasted a little salty from the tears but there was this other distinct flavour that he couldn't place – a mixture of coffee and mints and something else that was just completely Kurt. The older man took in a breath sharply through his nose and then exhaled as he responded to the kiss, putting his own gentle pressure on Blaine's mouth. The dancer's arms encircled his slim waist and pulled them closer together. Kurt's arms weren't really doing much so he wrapped them around Blaine's muscular shoulders. The piano melody was coming to an end and Kurt was dimly aware, somewhere in the recesses of his mind that the next on his playlist was-

"Ah!" both gasped in surprise and jumped apart as Hungarian Dances Number 5 blared from the speakers. Blaine went over to the side and put the dock to sleep. He looked back over at Kurt, whose eyes were closed as he absorbed what had just happened.

"I did not see that coming." He quipped

"You don't see anything coming" Blaine pointed out. Kurt followed the sound of his voice and walked over to where he could hear the dancer breathing. His hand snuck out and slapped him on the arm

"Rude."

"Ow" Blaine complained, rubbing his skin.

"You are such a baby"

* * *

They had been going out for a month. This was a big deal for both of them. Due to Kurt's blindness he tended to not let people close to his heart. But Blaine was making slow progress and one day he decided it was safe to ask the question he had already asked when they had first met. They were curled up on Kurt's couch, watching some movie (or in Kurt's case just listening) when Blaine picked up the remote and paused the TV. Kurt frowned as the sounds stopped.

"I want to ask you something"

"Ok?" Kurt turned his sightless eyes on him

"How did you become blind?" the pianist stiffened next to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just feel like you should" Kurt agreed with him.

"It's fine I'll tell you." he took a deep breath – he had never told anyone the whole story, not even his father. But Blaine was special, and he deserved to know "I was 17 going on 18 at the time. As the only openly gay kid at my school I got a lot of abuse for it. Insults, shoved into lockers, slushie facials etc. Have you ever been… gay bashed?"

"Yeah, once. At a Sadie Hawkins dance. I was in hospital for a week"

"Well there was this one other kid at school that seemed to have a huge problem with me. Complete homophobe – it actually turns out he was a homophobic that was also in the closet. The guy was a Neanderthal football player. Dave Karofsky. Him and his mates"

_Kurt wandered through the halls of McKinley, on his way to the car park to drive home. He had been at school for the past couple of hours doing extra work to get ready for his exams in a couple weeks' time. He stopped by the boys' bathroom to give his face a quick wash – he had been stuck in the stuffy library on a hot day and all the layers he wore were not helping. Kurt dropped his bag in the corner upon entry and made his way to the sink, turning the tap on. He was barely able to register the door opening before he crashed into the far wall, smacking his head against the ugly white tiles._

_"Hey faggot" Karofsky locked the door behind him. Kurt tried to get up but was knocked back again by the footballer's fist connecting with his stomach. The smaller boy cried out in pain as he collapsed onto the floor._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Oh I could never do that" he said, pulling at the zipper on his jeans. He grabbed Kurt's throat and lifted him to the right height_

_"Suck it whore"_

_"No!" but Karofsky pinched his nose, trying to force him to breath. Kurt wanted to be defiant and not open his mouth but his bodily reflexes kicked in and the need to breathe overcame him. As soon as his lips parted the footballer shoved his erection into his mouth thrusting quickly. Kurt choked and gagged against the intrusion, tears streaming down his cheeks and Karofsky roughly fucked his mouth. It occurred to both boys that Kurt could simply bite him but the bigger one got there first_

_"If you dare bite me I will rip out all your teeth" he spat out. A moment later he grabbed Kurt's hair thrust deeply so that the poor boy's nose was mashed into his pubic bone. He grunted as Kurt felt the slimy liquid drip down his throat. It was disgusting he wanted to cut out his own oesophagus just to get it out of him. Kurt rolled onto his side, vomiting onto the tiles "if you tell anyone, I will be putting this in a much more uncomfortable place – and then I will kill you" Karofsky did up his zipper and slipped outside for a moment, returning with a few other boys._

"And then they proceeded to very thoroughly beat the shit out of me. God Blaine, it hurt so bad" he physically flinched from the memories swirling in his mind's eye. "Then a couple more guys came. I've taken countless slushies before – it's cold, it sucks but I could deal with that. But these were different. When you get hit by a slushie it doesn't hurt. They got me in the face and my skin and eyes were on fire. I think I passed out around then. I was lucky Mr Schue found me. I woke up in hospital about a day later. And I was blind. There were a couple of broken bones and some internal bleeding but the fact that I couldn't see was the worst thing. It turns out there was rock salt in those slushies – it scarred my face and blinded me. I never told anyone the first part of that. I was too scared of Karofsky. I still am" Blaine wrapped his strong arms around Kurt, the taller boy safety in those arms

"But it's ok. He can't get you now – you live in New York"

"I know, but he still comes. At night, in my dreams. It's just terrifying." Blaine dropped a little kiss on the top of Kurt's head; wishing with every fibre of his body that he could make all the hurt and the pain go away and restore his sight. He wanted to help him forget what had happened so that he could sleep more than four hours a night. He wanted to go up to Lima and find this Karofsky and beat him senseless, he couldn't believe what kind of sick bastard would do that to a person. He would have done anything he could to make Kurt feel the tiniest bit better but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't let him. What Karofsky did was wrong, they both knew it – but he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. And so would Kurt.


	3. Let me take care of you

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. But if you like that kind of stuff then read on lovely person! There is some angsty stuff in the second half so be prepared. Special thank yous go to CrazyAboutElvis, FanOfChrisCMaxA1, alli444, kamui34 and yaoilover1013 for favouriting this fic! Lots of love and virtual cupcakes go to you all (if we ever meet, I will make you real cupcakes). And a**__**s much as I would like to, I don't own Glee, any of the characters or associated franchises. You would be able to tell if I did - there would be so much Klaine, you would be drowning in fucking Klainebows and unicorns...**_

* * *

_I want your love, I don't want to borrow_

_Have it today to give back tomorrow_

_Your love is my love_

_There's no love for nobody else_

**Love me or Leave me, Nina Simone**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were just revelling in the light touches and small kisses they were having. It was quiet and intimate and perfect. Blaine leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's who slotted a leg between his boyfriends to bring them closer together. The kiss deepened, Blaine's tongue making an appearance and sliding across Kurt's lips. The pianist let him in, pressing his body against the slightly smaller man's. His slim fingers wound their way under the dancer's singlet, tracing random patterns on the toned skin that hid underneath. Blaine groaned slightly into Kurt's mouth

"Kuuurrrrttt"

"Mmm?"

"I want… I want you" he whispered. Kurt froze for a moment, his digits no longer moving

"I-I'm not….I haven't…."

"It's fine sweetie. I have, just once. Let me take care of you" Kurt surrendered to Blaine's mouth, giving himself to him. Blaine fiddled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, dragging the material off him and placing tiny kisses down the pale column of his throat. The pianist did the same, his thin fingers stroking the muscles that hid beneath the curly haired man's skin. Soon their clothes had formed a small pile of the floor and Blaine was sucking a hickey into Kurt's pale neck. The older man groaned as Blaine licked the spot, loving the sounds that were coming from Kurt's mouth. He left him for a second to scramble about in the drawer by his bed for lube and a condom. "Where do you want to be?" he murmured in Kurt's ear. The older man paused for a moment, genuinely thinking it over

"I want you inside me" he said quietly, the statement sounding odd in his ears

"You sure?" Kurt nodded "and you're sure you want to do this?"

"God yes" a quiet groan escaped his mouth as Blaine's now lubed fingers circled his ass. He pressed in slowly, placing kisses all over Kurt's pale shoulders, enjoying the sounds that fell from the blind man's mouth, half of them swear words. "mmmmm" Kurt moaned, pushing back and Blaine stared to scissor and stretch him out. He curled his fingers searching for the spot that made Kurt's back arch into a delicious curve. He pressed again, licking some of the thin sheen of sweat that was forming on Kurt's skin. He removed his fingers, placing a light kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Ready?" he asked, rolling on the condom. Kurt nodded, tracing his slim fingers over Blaine's muscular bicep. The dancer moved achingly slowly into Kurt, pausing every time he saw him wince, his mouth swallowing the sounds that fell from Kurt's mouth.

"Fuck Blaine" he hissed as he adjusted to having his boyfriend inside him.

"God Kurt! It's so tight" he bit gently into Kurt's shoulder. The pianist felt full to burst, Blaine was just so huge inside him. Blaine dragged back slowly so he was almost out and then pushed back in, swearing as he moved. He set up a slow pace for Kurt, being as gentle as he could. The burn that he had been feeling ebbed away turning easily into pleasure. They were just a tangle of limbs and sweat and _shitshitshitshit_ went Kurt's brain as Blaine changed angle, gliding over his prostate with every thrust.

"So gorgeous" grunted Blaine into Kurt's skin as his blunt fingernails dug into his tan skin. He was moving faster now, his normally gelled hair curling under the influence of the sweat dripping from his skin. His hand drifted down, grabbing Kurt's cock and making the pianist clench around him. He twisted his hand, Kurt's moans increasing in volume

"Shit…fuck….Blaine I…." Blaine moved his mouth over to Kurt's ear

"Come" he whispered between pants "Come for me Kurt" Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him deeper.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Kurt climaxed loudly, spilling on both their stomachs and clenching around Blaine. This was too much for the dancer and he let go, cursing as released inside of Kurt. He shook as he came, flopping onto his boyfriend, random muscles spasming as aftershocks from the strongest orgasm of his life. He wobbled out and disposed of the soiled condom with only one hand because most of his brain had short circuited so his body wasn't working. He threw the condom in the bin next to the bedside table and rolled off Kurt, searching for tissues to clean them up. Kurt eyes had fluttered closed for a moment as he tried to get his brain to start working again. Blaine climbed back into the bed, pulling the duvet over their sweaty bodies and pressing himself against Kurt.

"Thank you" Kurt said quietly into Blaine's neck, his fingers tracing random patterns over his tan skin.

"I should be the one thanking you. That was amazing" he muttered back. Kurt pressed his mouth gently against Blaine's, trying to convey his thoughts with actions. They lay there for a while, just kissing and touching, enjoying the post orgasm come down. Kurt was running his slim fingers over the raised marks that covered Blaine's skin. The younger of the pair was slightly petrified the other was going to leave him right now after feeling all the hideous scars that stood out from his flesh.

"Can you tell me?" asked Kurt quietly

"What?" Kurt raised his sightless eyes to give him a 'you know what' look. Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I'll tell you" he pulled his boyfriend into him slightly, wrapping one arm around him. Kurt snuggled against him, enjoying that scent that was distinctly Blaine.

"It was a few years ago" he started off, one hand absent mindedly playing with one of Kurt's "I had come out in January much to various people's disgust, and I had got the usual stick for it. You know getting shoved and having insults shouted at me. Anyway the Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up and I knew there were no girl would want to go with me unless they mentally disturbed" Kurt thought back to all the times he had been pushed, remember the pain and then the anger that came with the experience. "So I asked the only other openly gay guy I knew – his name was Tom Charlesworth"

_"You look so handsome Blaine!" his mother exclaimed as he came down the stairs in his tuxedo, a small blue flower pinned to his lapel and a bowtie around his neck_

_"Thanks mum" he said with a smile. Tom had come about ten minutes ago while Blaine was making the finished touches to his hair which was being unruly today, much to his annoyance. "You ready to go Tom?" the other boy got up from the sofa, looking very similar to Blaine but with just a black tie rather than a bowtie. "Yeah"_

_"Just text me when you are finished sweetie. I'll come and pick you up."_

_"Thanks mum. I'll see you later"_

_"Wait a second young man" she said, as he started to turn away. He looked back and she came over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun love"_

_"I will mum" he said ruefully. He and Tom left and walked toward his school which wasn't too far from home but by the time the dance finished it would be dark and his parents worried. The two boys chatted all the way there and at some point their hands tangled together without either of them realising it. It took a while for Tom to notice and he blushed mid speech, causing Blaine to acknowledge this too. But Blaine didn't let go, he simply gave the other hand a gentle squeeze and carried on talking. They were both excited about their first proper high school dance and were happy when it went surprisingly well._

_"I'm happy they left us alone tonight" Tom said as they began to leave_

_"Yeah me too" they kissed then and it was small and quiet, trying to not attract attention. When they separated it was like nothing had happened – they laughed a little and waited to ten or so minutes it would take Blaine's mother to get there, just letting the night's events wash over them in comfortable silence._

"Then Michael Richards and bunch of his friends turned up. He was two years older than us and retaking his final year of high school because he flunked it last time."

_"What have we here?" came a drawl from the darkened car park. The voice kind of swirled in the air, Tom's hand tensing in Blaine's. They both recognised that voice, and that meant trouble._

_"Let's go" said Blaine quietly, tugging at Tom to try and make him move away from where they had been standing_

_"I don't know where you think you're going Blainey" his voice dripping with sarcasm as he added the 'y' to his name. "we are just getting warmed up" he stepped into the pale glow of the light above the back door, giving the two boys a good view of the eight or so people that had come with Michael. The larger boy's fist snaked out, hitting Blaine squarely in the jaw. Tom felt Blaine's hand slip from his own as he tripped back, falling onto the concrete steps behind them, crying out in pain._

_"Blai-" his words were cut off as two large boys crashed onto him the audible crack of his head hitting the concrete was heard by all the boys._

"They just kind of held us down and laid into us. God Kurt, it hurt so much. You know if you hit someone hard enough you can actually tear the skin? Yeah" tears were trickling slowly down Blaine's face. He had never told anyone this. His parents had found out by police report and he had refused to talk to them or the school counsellor about it. He took a shuddering breath and Kurt could hear the sound of his frantic heart beats reverberating through this chest

"I blacked out after a while. Mum came eventually and called the police as soon as she found out what happened. They had to have us airlifted out of there – it cost my parents a fortune. It took the medics 9 hours to stabilise me, 12 for Tom. I was in a coma for four days; they were so surprised when I woke up.

_"Blaine? Can you hear me?" some rough noise came out of his sandpaper mouth as his eyes flickered. Everything was so… bright. The harsh whiteness was filling his vision, it actually hurt his eyes._

_"Blaine? Blink once for yes and twice for no. can you hear me?" Blaine blinked once, trying to make his blurred vision solidify and filter out all the white._

_"We thought we were going to lose you for a moment there Blaine" Blaine blinked a few times in rapid succession, showing his confusion. He tried to say something, but all he managed was some kind of strangled groan which sounded like it was coming from a wounded animal – which he supposed he was now. The doctor leaned back in his chair to pick up a tiny spatula of ice crystals with he gently emptied into the boy's mouth. "That will help"_

_"Thanks" he rasped out, his voice feeling alien in his own mouth. As his head cleared he realised that everywhere hurt. Especially his hands._

_"Blaine you were assaulted pretty badly. Do you remember what happened?" Blaine's eyes flickered as memories rippled past his eyes – he flinched, causing shooting pains to rush along his face._

_"I'll take that as a yes" the doctor paused for a moment to look down at the boy's chart "you have various lacerations, severe internal bleeding and multiple broken bones. You actually fractured you-" he was cut off by one word that escaped Blaine's lips_

_"Tom?" the doctor frowned at him_

"Tom was hurt worse than me. That first crash meant that he fractured his skull in three places and severely damaged his spine. He lost most of his motor functions and eventually his parents sent him to a special care home that would look after him better than they could. I still come and visit when I can." Kurt moved slightly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Blaine nosed into Kurt's cheek, his face damp from tears.

"Me too Kurt. Me too"


	4. You can run but you can't hide

**_Hello everyone. The exams are over! So here is another chapter for my seven favouriters and 28 (yeah I know, 28?!) followers. Thank you again (sorry I keep thanking), I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. WARNING: this chapter contains graphic(ish) description of rape so if you are looking for fluff you aren't going to get any. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy and please review! I'll give you flowers as a thank you..._**

* * *

**Let's give love a try**

**Let love control, control your destiny**

**Owe it to ourselves, yes we do**

**To live happy eternally **

_Now that we Found Love, Third World_

* * *

Kurt picked up his phone which was ringing shrilly to his right

"Hello?"

"Come here, I have something to show you"

"Is it going to be absolute bullshit like last time?"

"No I promise this is really good" Kurt sighed

"Ok, just give me a second" he put down the phone and stood up, finding his cane easily and making way out of his apartment. He crossed the hall and Jill opened the door before he could knock and grabbed his hand. She pulled him inside and kind of pushed him into a chair, making him wince at the sudden discharge of pain that shot up his backside. Jill caught the expression on his face

"Oh my god!" she squealed excitedly

"What?"

"My baby has been getting himself some sweet luvin'!"

"No I haven't!" Kurt bristled, immediately defending himself "shut up! And since when am I 'your baby'?"

"Kurt, that is an established nickname from now on. And don't lie to me, I know when someone has been getting busy and you have been getting very busy honey" Kurt sighed, resigning himself to his fate

"Ok, a little bit"

"Oh sweetie, you have been getting more than just a little bit. So what was it like with blaineyboy?" Kurt's face slipped into a smile without him even realising. Jill raised an eyebrow

"It was wonderful and perfect and just….wow"

"I can't believe you finally lost your v card – took you long enough. I'm surprised you were on the bottom though, he looks like he would prefer to be on the bottom" Kurt frowned in her general direction

"How can you possibly infer that just by looking at him?" Jill just shrugged

"I don't know, why don't you ask him when you see him?" a few hours later Blaine had come over and was drinking coffee from a large mug on Kurt's table. His boyfriend sat down opposite with some tea

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was talking to Jill earlier and she reckons that you prefer to, err…" Kurt trailed off, flushing slightly

"What is it? You can ask me anything Kurt" his bright hazel eyes fixed on Kurt's face

"She thinks you prefer to beonthebottom" he said in a rush. Blush spread up Blaine's face as his eyes widened – he had not been expecting that. _Wait, he told Jill?_

"You told Jill?!"

"No she guessed. But you didn't answer me" Kurt noticed. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring into his mug

"Well, yeah I suppose. I mean I don't have loads of experience its just more comforting to know that someone else is making all the decisions and I don't have to worry"

"Hm"

* * *

There was someone knocking at Kurt's door. He frowned slightly – he hadn't been expecting anyone. He got up, finding his cane and tapping his way towards the door. He slid the bolt back after a moment of fumbling and turned the handle, immediately catching the scent of petrol he always associated with this father.

"Dad?"

"You guessed wrong fag" Kurt fell backwards with a cry of pain when his body hit the floor, his cane rolling away from his hands. Karofsky shut the door behind him and grabbed Kurt's hands and pinning them behind his back, tying his wrists with some rope he had brought with him. Jill's head shot up from her book as soon as he had heard Kurt's shout from across the hall. _He's probably just fallen over something_, she thought as she got up from her couch and walked into the hallway between their apartments. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled cry from inside

"Kurt?!" she slammed her shoulder into the door, breaking it open on contact and half falling into Kurt's living room. Her eyes found a half-naked Kurt lying bound and gagged (possibly with his own underwear, but she couldn't quite tell from where she was standing) with a much bigger man coming towards her, cruel intent flashing in his eyes. Jill put two and two together quickly "leave him alone! I will call the police!"

"I don't think so" Karofsky growled, launching himself at her and tackling her to the ground, her head hitting the wooden floor with an audible thump. He tied her up too and Jill struggled uselessly as he dragged his trousers down and let his erection fall onto Kurt's ass. The pianist whimpered in fear as the ex-footballer grabbed his hips, literally pressing bruises into his skin with his massive hands. Jill could see what he was about to do. Now she knew a thing or two about sex and this goliath was about to force his way into Kurt with no lube or anything

"Don't you even have the decency to prep his first you sick bastard?! You're going to tear him apart!" She immediately regretted saying that, because Kurt whimpered in fear at her words, making him even more terrified than he had been before

"I intend to do that. Now shut it bitch!" Karofsky came over and swung his fist, his knuckles connecting with her temple. Jill grunted in pain and slipped into unconsciousness

"Jill!" Kurt tried to shout through his own boxers

"You thought you could run away didn't you?" He positioned himself and drove hard into the blind man who screamed through the gag, white hot pain bursting over his abdomen and back. Scream after scream tore from his throat with every thrust, the raw pain so intense he felt blind to everything else. All he could hear were the grunts and moans that came from Karofsky, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth where he had bitten his tongue and he could feel… everything. His cheek was pressed against the wooden floor as tears streamed down his face and Karofsky roughly fucked him. He had felt something tear in there more than once and he felt like he was going to explode from the pain

"What did I say was going to happen? I was always going to get you Kurt; it was just a matter of when". He grabbed hurts hair and jerked the poor man's head up at an unnatural angle. "And now you are mine" he whispered possessively. That was the moment that Kurt just broke. Something in his eyes just disappeared and all he could do was whimper at the pain as Karofsky repeatedly hit various parts of his body, bruising his pale skin. He just lay there as Karofsky violated him, just quiet grunts coming from his mouth every now and then. Tears fell down his face and there was just one thought going through his head over and over again – _I'm sorry Blaine. _Karofsky suddenly slammed into Kurt, the deepest he had been and came with a grunt, spilling inside the pianist. He pulled his trousers up quickly, grabbed Kurt's chin and smashing his mouth down onto the pianist's for a moment and then letting go, Kurt falling to the floor. And then he was gone. Jill was still knocked out. Kurt was still lying on his front, hands bound. He tried to move but it hurt so bad. He frowned in concentration, _we need help_. His house phone had fallen not far from him and he wriggled over, most of his body on fire. Kurt took a moment to spit out his boxers which took some working, there was so much material in his mouth. He had made Blaine his third speed dial number so used the tip of his nose the pressed the buttons. Blaine picked up quickly

"Hello?"

"Blaine….help me….I…." it was all he could get out before Blaine had hung up and he started to black out from the torment he had just been through. As soon as Blaine had locked his phone he ran out of the school, excusing himself from class and sprinting towards Kurt's apartment. He took the steps two at a time and almost fell into the living room in his haste. Kurt was lying on the floor, bruised and bloody, trouser-less and shaking.

"Kurt!" he grabbed his phone, calling 911 and asking for an ambulance. Blaine went into a cupboard and found a blanket and gently wrapped it around Kurt's lower half, trying not to move him too much. Blaine made his way over to reach out to his boyfriend, but Kurt shrank away, flinching from the light touch on his hand.

"Please Kurt I won't hurt you. It's just me" Blaine watched his pupils contract and then he grabbed Blaine's hand, holding him tight. The younger man knelt down, wrapping his arms lightly around Kurt. Then his eyes caught sight of Jill

"Shit! Is Jill ok?" Kurt nodded as Blaine fumbled with the knots that tied his hands together. Kurt just nodded, unable to form words. "just hold on, the ambulance will be here soon sweetie, you're going to be fine" he pulled the rope away from Kurt's hands and moved over to Jill, untying her and picking her up to lie her on the sofa. He looked over to Kurt to see that he hadn't moved, he was just lying there, tears dripping from his wide eyes. He knelt by him again, stroking his hair away from his face as he heard a quiet groan from the sofa.

"Aw shit" muttered Jill. Memories rushed back into her aching head and she forcibly threw herself off the sofa and onto the floor, trying to get to Kurt once she remembered what had happened. "Kurt!"

"It's ok Jill" said Blaine "sit back down, you might have concussion. I've already called an ambulance" Jill climbed slowly back onto the sofa, but kept her eyes on Kurt

"I'm so sorry Kurt" she whispered "I should have done more, I should have stopped him, I sho-"

"Jill, shush. There is nothing you can do about it now, what's done is done. Right now you need to just be quiet and keep still and hope that your brain didn't hit your skull too hard. I know you want to apologise but I don't think he's listening – and if he is then I don't think he's paying any attention to what you're saying" she frowned at him slightly, but that just made her headache increase so she relaxed her face. The ambulance arrived just a few minutes later, medics rushing in to find two men huddled on the floor and a woman lying on the sofa. One of the men got up, his face tear strewn and etched with worry

"Please help him. He won't talk to me or respond or anything!" one of the medics had already picked up Jill from the sofa and was carrying her out of the front door.

"What happened?" pulling at the blanket and seeing blood and purple skin, then throwing it back over the exposed area.

"I don't know. He rang me asking for help. I ran over and found them both lying on the floor. He has barely moved since I got here. I couldn't look when I came in, it was too horrible" he flinched a little, tears in his eyes. The medic knelt down, waving a hand in front of Kurt's eyes – there was no response "he's blind" he explained "Kurt, please listen to me" Blaine crouched next to the medic, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. Kurt was still lying on his front, unable to move because it hurt too much "this man is going to take you to the hospital. I'm coming too, I promise. Please tell me you can hear me" Kurt blinked, his sightless eyes shifting towards where he could hear Blaine's voice.

"He's in shock at the moment. I need to look at the extent of his injuries but right now we need to get him to the hospital. One of my colleagues can look after him better there. Ok?"

"As long as I can stay with him, that's all that matters" the medic nodded to him and gently picked up Kurt and Blaine followed him, closing the front door behind him to make it appear to the casual passer-by that it was locked. The pair ran down the stairs, the medic carrying Kurt and Blaine just behind. The medic gently dropped Kurt onto the bed inside the ambulance when they got outside of the building.

"You can stay here with him. They should be fine until we get to the hospital so I will stay in front with my colleague" Blaine nodded, strapping himself down and gripped Kurt's pale hand trying to give as much comfort as possible. The drive to the hospital felt impossibly slow but the medics pulled out Jill and Kurt as soon as they had stopped outside, wheeling them in and transferring them to a couple of nurses. Blaine was jogging to keep up with them

"Names?"

"This is Kurt Hummel and Jill Richards. I'm Blaine"

"Who are you in relation to them? Friend? Family?"

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend." They pushed the pair into a room and one of the nurses sat up Jill, searching for the catheter so that she could administer some painkillers and something to help her sleep. The nurse who was with Kurt pulled the blanket away, gasping at what her eyes fell on. Blaine covered his mouth, no fully registering what had happened. Kurt's lower back, ass and thighs were covered in blood, semen and large purple hand marks. Training kicked in as the nurse remembered what she had to do.

"Kurt? Kurt are you there sweetie?" the nurse asked. Kurt nodded; his eyes closed "Can you look at me?"

"Can you just move your eyes to her general direction honey? We need to know you are ok" pleaded Blaine. Kurt's normally bright eyes came into view but there were a dull grey now, flickered up to where he had heard Blaine's voice.

"Ok Kurt. My name is Cathy and you're at the hospital. I need to clean you up and make sure that there isn't any internal bleeding ok?" Kurt shut his eyes again, trying to forget everything

"Can I stay with him?" Blaine's eyes were filled with tears as he shook with rage, trying to keep all his emotions contained.

"I pretty sure if I separate you I'm going to get my head kicked in so you can stay. Hey Sandra? How is the woman?"

"I'm fine thanks" grunted Jill.

"Don't fight the sedative. You need to keep relaxed to stop your brain from bruising." Ordered the other nurse "you want help?"

"Yeah, let me just grab some water and sanitizer" Blaine knelt next to the bed where Kurt was still lying on his front and gently took his slim hand, brushed the pad of his thumb over the back. He leant over a kissed each of Kurt's closed eyelids

"You're gonna be ok Kurt. I promise"


	5. Just a little thank you

_**Hi everyone. Sorry I am interrupting the story but I have a message for everyone. Thank you so much for reading this far. I just checked my stats and this particular fic reached 1015 views about ten minutes ago. Thank you to the 8 people that favourited this and the 32 followers (this sounds like a genuinely shit acceptance speech). Just thanks everyone, there will be a new chapter when inspiration strikes me, as it often does on the train. So from the bottom of the endless pit of my heart, thank you. And I'm not going to cry, I had my tear ducts removed ages ago...**_

* * *

**Some things were meant to be  
So why not let it be  
And stop worrying about it  
Long as we know what's in our hearts  
We know our inner thoughts, hey  
No reason for concern**

_**They Gonna Talk, Beres Hammond**_


	6. When a dancer loses his posture

_**Sorry this one was a little slow to update, I've been kind of busy and then some Star Trek ideas popped into my head so I had to get those down. Anyways, enjoy. There are no warnings for this chapter, but it does have a plot point in it which I will elaborate on in a later chapter. Please review etc.**_

* * *

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**  
**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat**  
**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

_Lights, Ellie Goulding_

* * *

Kurt was lying on his back, head pounding as he woke up. _Ugh,_ he thought_, why does everywhere hurt so much?_ Memories suddenly slammed back into place so hard that he jolted in the hospital bed, sending his heart rate monitor through the roof.

"Shit! Kurt baby, are you ok?" he heard Blaine's voice thick with worry as he jabbed at the 'call nurse' button. A woman entered almost immediately, quickly checking Kurt's vitals and trying to speak to him

"Hey Kurt? Do you remember me? I'm Cathy. How do you feel?" his eyes were still closed as they usually were because he never felt the need to open them as they didn't work, but he let out a quiet groan in reply. "I'll get you some pain killers" Cathy disappeared for a moment and then came back in with two little cups. It took far too long for her to feed him the medication but she was much more satisfied once it was inside him. Blaine had been sitting next to Kurt for over ten hours, never moving, although he had fallen asleep briefly until she had come in and accidentally woken him up. He was a still holding onto Kurt's hand, stroking the back with the pad of his thumb which despite the guitar practice he did for school, only had a slight callous on it. She put a hand on his stiff shoulder "Blaine, you need to eat something"

"I'm not hungry" he mumbled, his eyes never leaving Kurt's pale face. She sighed

"I'll grab you a sandwich" Blaine wasn't sure how much time had passed while he reluctantly nibbled at his sandwich, the dark circles under his eyes deepening when he heard shouting from the corridor. Kurt had fallen asleep again due to sheer exhaustion from the torment he had been subjected to, the raw memories still flashing in his mind as he drifted off

"Let me see my son!"

"Could you please calm down Mr Hummel. If you carry on like this, you will be forced to leave and you won't' be able to see Kurt. If you want to see him please stop shouting" Blaine heard Cathy's voice, soothing as always.

"Fine" growled the man's voice. Blaine looked away from Kurt for the first time in far too long to see a man that was much bigger than him entering his boyfriend's hospital room.

"Hello" he said quietly, his voice hoarse from crying and underuse

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blaine. I'm assuming you're Kurt's father" Burt's green eyes flickering towards Blaine's hand which hadn't separated from Kurt's in several hours. _He got a boyfriend and he didn't tell me?_ Blaine's head suddenly moved to look at Kurt's face when he felt the hand in his own stirring slightly

"Dad?" he mumbled out. A very small part of his brain caught onto the situation quickly_. Oh crap, I didn't tell dad about Blaine!_ Burt found a chair and pulled it around to Kurt's other side, finding his slim hand

"How you doing son?"

"M'ok"

"The hospital rang me. I drove over here as soon as they had hung up" Blaine frowned

"You drove here from Lima? That's a 9 and a half hour trip"

"I broke some speed limits" he shrugged a little. "Did it in about 8" Burt shrugged

"That's impressive"

"More to the point the hospital said that you were a victim of, er…" he sighed, he was going to have to say it sometime "sexual assault" Kurt opened his eyes to move them to where he could hear his father's deep voice

"Yeah" he said, his voice raspy. Burt shut his eyes, scrunching them up as his hand tightened in Kurt's.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked quietly. Blaine had already guessed who had done it, but didn't want to ask Kurt. The blind man nodded, tears spilling from his eyes, the glasz glittering. Blaine squeezed his hand, trying to provide some comfort. But Burt had to know, so he could hunt down whoever had done this to his son and burn them alive.

"It was Karofsky" Burt clenched his jaw. _They never should have let that bastard out of juvie_. Kurt had closed his eyes again, breathing deeply to catch the comforting scent of his father. On top he smelled like petrol which unfortunately reminded him of Karofsky, but there were the undertones that were a pleasing mixture of cologne and coffee and a tiny hint of his mother's perfume. "Dad this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad, Burt" he mumbled to the people sitting either side of him "Blaine is my boyfriend" Despite the fact that his son was hurt and that he had left his wife home alone with almost no explanation apart from the word 'Kurt' as he ran out of the front door, Burt smiled. It was tiny and barely there but it was enough for Blaine to notice.

"Why didn't you tell me? You are supposed to keep me updated on this kind of information" he asked softly

"I thought you would freak out"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have been telling you this for years. As long as you are happy, I'm happy. Don't you worry about me" a little smile spread across Kurt's features.

"Love you dad"

"Love you too Kurt" Kurt frowned, determine to stay awake despite the fact that he was so tired and his body ached.

"Go back to sleep sweetie" Blaine said quietly, seeing the exhaustion etched in Kurt's face. The pianist mumbled something unintelligible and fell asleep easily. Burt got up and started to pace. Blaine took a last look at Kurt and then raised his hazel eyes to his father.

"Ok. Explain everything"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"When did you two meet? How has your relationship been going? Then we can move on as to why he is lying in that hospital bed at the moment"

"I go to the New York School for the Arts. They asked him to play the piano for my dance class. It kind of spawned from there. Your son is very talented Sir"

"How long?"

"A few months" he shrugged.

"And what happened yesterday?"

"Well I was at school when he rang me asking for help. I ran over straight away to find him and Jill tied up and lying on the floor." He flinched a little from the memories swirling in his head "I called an ambulance and untied them. Jill kind of woke up but she had some concussion so I made her lie down. Kurt wouldn't respond to me at all, I just about manage to get a blanket around him when the medics arrived. They said he had gone into shock. I came to the hospital with him and I haven't really left"

"You stayed here the whole time?" Blaine nodded.

"I was so worried about him. He's just so special" he blinked back tears, his hazel eyes bright. "I can't lose him" he muttered

"You're not going to. And neither am I. He's going to pull through like he did when that bastard took his sight"

"Will he though? This is the second time it's happened" Burt frowned at him

"Second?"

"Yeah it happened before when…when he lost his sight" Kurt's father gritted his teeth. Why hadn't Kurt told him?

"He never told me" he said quietly. Burt wanted to cry, but sheer pride stopped him – _I am not going to cry in front of this boy. _"Could you just leave for a little bit so I can be with Kurt for a while?" Blaine looked down at Kurt's peaceful face and leant over, leaving a small kiss on his forehead. He separated their hands for the first time in hours, putting Kurt's back under the covers and standing up, rotating his wrist a little where he had held it in the same place for too long.

"Ok" he mumbled "I'll go see Jill and make sure she's ok. I'll be back in half an hour"

"Thank, I appreciate it son"

"You can call me Blaine Sir"

"And you can call me Burt" Blaine inclined his head slightly and then left the room. Burt sat down next to Kurt and took his hand again.

"He's a good one. Don't lose him Kurt" he said to his sleeping son. "I want you out of hospital by the end of the week, got me?" He thought he heard Kurt mumble something incoherent but he wasn't sure so he simply squeezed his hand and kept watch over him.

Outside Kurt's room Blaine had slipped his headphones into his ears. He intended to visit Jill but he needed to take time to relax because he didn't want her to see him in a state. The corridor was pretty much empty so he flicked the dial on his iPod, searching for the right song. The one Kurt had played the first time they had met. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played in his ears as he turned slowly on the spot, extending his arms. He twirled and jumped, pirouettes slipping through his body easily. One leg came up in a perfect arabesque, allowing him to simply bend at one knee, dipping low to let the extended leg brush the ground. His feet crossed, pushing himself into a demi dotour so that he could complete another pirouette, finding a spot on the wall to flick his eyes to with every revolution. He finished as he had before, crouched low with one knee on the floor. Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and just letting his body sag. Now, Blaine was a dancer, so his posture was always perfect. But at that moment the weight on his shoulders just seemed to crush him and his whole body just crumpled. He rolled onto his side in the middle of the corridor sadness overcoming him with grief for his beautiful blind boyfriend. Tears dripped from his eyes as his hands clutched at his arms. _No. You have to be strong. For Kurt's sake. He is going to need you more than ever and you are not going to let him go. You are not going to lose him. Not like Cooper_. Blaine sat up wiping his eyes and gritting his teeth fiercely. _Never like Cooper_.


	7. When things get too much

**_Hi everyone. Sorry this one took a while to write, I had a case of writers block which sucked. Please enjoy - sorry no fluff again, just angst. But hey, we get to resolve the cliffhanger from the last chapter :) please review, and flames just make me stronger, I'm like the demons from a Ghostbusters film. All the angst is giving me a headache..._**

* * *

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

_Natasha Bedingfield, Unwritten_

* * *

True to his father's words, Kurt was back at home by the end of the week. His father had stayed with him over the last few days, with Blaine coming to hospital as much as he could with school going on at the same time. For now he would be living with Blaine so that he could look after him while he was still recovering from the ordeal. Burt had not been overjoyed at the prospect, but he didn't really have much choice in the matter since Kurt couldn't really come back to Lima with him. Once he was completely sure that his son was going to be alright with Blaine he had taken his leave, needing to go back up to Lima so that his repair shop didn't fall apart under Finn's guidance. It was the week coming up to Blaine's big dance rehearsal so he had been allowed a couple of extra days off to practice. He was at home with Kurt who was familiarising himself with Blaine's flat. The place was small but Blaine had made a special effort to clean up before Kurt came so that he wouldn't trip on anything. Blaine was practising in his living room as Kurt ran his slim hands over the wooden cupboards as he searched for the one with glasses in it. He opened one and heard something fall out, so he moved his fingers across the work surface to pick up whatever it was. He found a small cardboard box. Kurt was about to put it back when his skin touched the familiar raised dots the he recognised as braille. He felt the letters but didn't know what the word itself was. The box reminding him of the ones his medication came in

"Blaine?" the dancer slowed the revolutions on his pirouette to a stop and looked at what Kurt was holding

"No! Don't touch that!" he moved over and snatched the little box away, burying it in the back of the cupboard. Kurt looked a little shocked

"Why do you need medication?" Blaine grit his teeth

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Bu-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted at Kurt, who took a step back – he had never heard Blaine get angry before. Blaine turned away from Kurt, his eyes dark. "I need to go" he muttered, almost running out of his front door. He went down the stairs quickly, finding his little storage area in the basement. He sat on the bench and pulled out the box from underneath. Blaine reached inside, taking out his bandages and started slowly wrap up his hands, his fingers shaking. When he was satisfied he took of his ballet slippers, replacing them with a pair of trainers. Blaine stood up and moved over to the punch bag, bending his knees and raising his hands. His right fist rocketed out quickly, slamming into the worn leather of his old punch bag. He alternated his movements from left to right, his emotions sinking into the battered material with every punch. He could feel that trance like state coming over him, filtering out the space and sounds so that there were only the thuds of him against the bag. Blaine could feel sweat starting to drip down his skin, making his hair curl out of its gelled shell and half blinding him, but he didn't care because he needed. Left. To. Right. Keep. Left. Going. Right, left, dodge, left, duck, ri-

"Blaine?" came Kurt's clearly distressed voice, breaking him out of his trance with a grunt. He looked over to see his beautiful glasz eyed boyfriend just standing there, holding onto his cane for comfort more than anything else "what are you doing?" Blaine was about to push the hair out of his eyes when he saw his hand – he had broken the skin on his knuckles and now there was blood starting to stain his skin. He hadn't even realised he had hurt himself.

"How did you find me?" Kurt concentrated on the sound of his voice, working his way over to where he though Blaine was

"I assumed you had gone out of the building, so I went to the ground floor and heard you doing whatever you were doing. I just followed the sounds" he gave Blaine a questioning look. He sighed and took Kurt's free hand, leading him over to the bench so that they could both sit. The pianist frowned when he felt something wet in his hand and he fumbled for a moment for Blaine's, brushing his fingers over the bloodied knuckles

"I was boxing. It's what I do when it gets too much, and dancing isn't enough" Kurt's nimble fingers picked at the bandages, trying to find the edge so that he could unwrap his boyfriends hands.

"What is it? The medication? Stelazine?"

"Yeah" Blaine replied quietly "I had problems with severe aggression, and they gave me that medication to help me control it. But it made me feel really weird so I stopped taking it"

"Why do you have problems with aggression? You are always so calm with me" Kurt frowned as he continued to pull the stained bandages from Blaine's hand, which he realised, was shaking badly. He took off the whole bandage and clasped the hand in his own, trying to provide some comfort

"I haven't told you this before, but I er, I-" he gulped, trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat "I had a brother". Kurt raised an eyebrow "his name was Cooper"

"Why all the past tense?"

"Because when I was 14, Cooper died. It was suicide" Blaine could feel the tiny pinpricks forming under his closed eyes and little balls of water began to drip down his cheeks. "Nobody knew why – he had always been active in sport and stuff, and enjoyed singing and acting. I did notice for a little while before it happened, he was quieter than usual and he didn't talk to me as much. A couple years after, my parent's decided to move house so we had to clear out all of his old things. I-I found his diary – I never should have read it. It turns out that, like me, Cooper was gay and he got bullied at school for it. What's worse is, my dad was totally against it. My dad was always shouting at him and insulting him. Home life wasn't great, school life was worse and eventually he couldn't take it – he managed to escape by killing himself" Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders as the smaller man sobbed into his own, his words had fallen to a hoarse whisper by the end of his speech. Kurt dropped a gentle kiss into the sweaty mop of hair on Blaine's head

"Shhh sweetie, its ok" he murmured into the curls and the dancer's hands clutched at his t-shirt. They sat like that for what felt like hours, Blaine finally letting all of the emotions go – after his brother had died, he bottled everything up, especially when he found out why. He had come to New York to get away from the bullies and his father back home. Cooper had been his best friend through most of his life, and when he died it was too much for Blaine. The aggression came after he read the diary, deep seated resentment manifesting towards his father and many of the boys at school. It scared him too – he had broken windows, chairs and desks. At one point he had punched a metal locker hard enough to leave a large dent. His parents didn't know what do with him so they only solution was to drug him up. That's the problem with drugs – there are always side effects. He had experienced dizziness, fluctuating weight and occasional short term memory loss. Dancing had helped him to sort through the emotions. Boxing had been his father's idea, to help get rid of the excess aggression, and although he hadn't been happy about it, he did it anyway. If things got really bad he would box. When the emotions got so intense they threatened to overwhelm him he would box. That medication was a last resort. Kurt rubbed his muscular arm, happy that he could touch Blaine properly now, because the dancer had been treating him like a porcelain doll ever since he had gotten out of hospital.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier" he muttered

"It's ok sweetie. Come on. Let's get you upstairs so we can sort out your hands. You need to practice for your big dance recital"

"I wish you could play"

"I can't – I-I'm not ready yet" Kurt felt fear wash over him as soon as the prospect of going outside flickered into sight

"I know. Let's just go"


	8. Do what you were born to do

**_Hello dear reader! There is no angst in this chapter (yay!) so fluff with turns kind of smutty at the end. Enjoy and review please! reached 2,600 views for this the other day which got me really excited, so THANK YOU FOR READING, it genuinely makes my day with view numbers go up :) which in retrospect is a bit sad..._**

* * *

**You're not as brave as you were at the start**  
**Rate yourself and rake yourself**  
**Take all the courage you have left**  
**And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head**

_Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

He had made it to the dance hall. He had stretched and done a quick rehearsal before he went on. His pointe shoes were tied properly, his leotard fitted him perfectly, his hair was gelled. He thought he was ready as he stepped onto the wide wooden stage – and he was ready.. Just not to do the dance he had been practicing for the last six weeks. Blaine stood in the centre of the stage, spreading his arms wide and bowing to the audience. He moved to the right, taking his place and breathing deep to calm his nerves. The pianist gave him a glance and then started to play as Blaine began to move, gentle arabesques lifting through is body. _See? This is going to be fine_, he thought as he turned on the spot and then leapt into the air, almost doing the splits as part of the jump. He was reaching the middle of piece when the worst thing possible happened. His eyes had flicked to the centre of the audience and he thought he saw… Cooper. And he missed a step – the problem with this was that, as a result of missing the step, he tripped over. _You can save this! Focus Blaine!_ He told himself, as his hands reached out, supporting his weight against the floor and allowing him to roll up. _Just dance – it doesn't matter what you do_. He nodded at the pianist, making him understand that he was going to continue_. You were born to dance – do you what you do best!_ Blaine launched into a pirouette, so fast he barely had time to spot himself. He moved without thinking, his mind was completely spaced out from his body. In his head he was dancing with Kurt, who could not only see, but dance as well and they joined hands, twirling around each other and then jumping away to complete arabesques and demi dotours. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard the music starting to wind down, signalling the end of the piece. Blaine's revolutions slowed until he was standing on one leg, the other extended far behind him, with his arms just held out in front of him, as though reaching for something. In his mind, Kurt was in his arms, his bright eyes staring into his own hazel ones. The audience exploded into clapping and cheers, snapping Blaine out of his revelry. His pupils dilated as his limbs shook and he felt the sweat dripping along his skin, the little beads collecting on his brow. He moved slowly, bringing his body back to a comfortable position and bowing to the audience, arms open wide. His mind was still a little disconnected, he moved without really thinking, muscle memory doing the work for him. He eyes scanned the audience, searching for the phantom of his brother but he wasn't there – just a man that looked a little similar from that distance. Blaine walked off stage quickly, almost striding right into Madame Abel who had been waiting for him

"What happened to you Blaine? That was incredible!" she exclaimed, her hands clasping his shoulders

"I don't really know" he frowned at her

"Well the show should be over in about half an hour, are you coming to the after party with the rest of the students?"

"Thank you Madame, but I think I just want to go home"

"Are you alright?" she frowned this time, her bright eyes boring into his

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you on Monday" Blaine wondered around, searching for his bag, and thinking about the feat he had just accomplished. He remembered what it felt like to dance with Kurt and worked out what he wanted to do when he got home

"How did it go B?" Kurt asked when Blaine opened the front door, dropping his bag in the corner

"Really well" he said with a small smile. "I just need to do something, and then I'll be with you" The dancer skipped out of the room, leaving Kurt standing near his sofa waiting from him to come back so he could give him a brief hug. Since the incident with Karofsky, Kurt had struggled with touching people, including Blaine, and the most he could do at the moment were short hugs. Blaine went into the bathroom, turning on the taps for his bath and adding a generous amount of bubble bath to the water. He found some of those scented candles his mother had sent him from Ohio. He placed them about the room and lit them, enjoying the vanilla smell that played around him. He was still in his leotard and had simply jumped in cab after the performance so hadn't changed out of his ballet slippers either and he could feel his toes trying to automatically stretch against the box in the end of his pointe shoes. He moved back into the living room and steered Kurt by the shoulders back onto the sofa. Kurt flinched without realising at Blaine's touch, but the dancer ignored this and sat next to him, started to unwrap the ribbons from around his ankles.

"Are you ok Blaine? You're acting weirder than normal" Blaine smirked a little at his comment

"I'm fine" he reassured the pianist "When I was dancing earlier, I tripped"

"Oh no! Are you alright? Did you continue?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do the dance I've been practicing" Blaine gently tugged the satin from his foot, wriggling his toes to restore some of the circulation "I danced without pre-choreographing it. It was just natural"

"Wow"

"I like went into a weird headspace. But it my head I was dancing with you" his voice got quieter as the words fell from his mouth. Kurt's sightless eyes seemed to stare right through Blaine, emotions pouring from them. "So on the way home I had an idea" Kurt raised an eyebrow "Tonight is about you. After what happened a couple weeks ago I really want to help you."

"Ok?" Blaine pulled off the other slipper and then took on of Kurt's slim hands in his own, feeling how soft his palms were. Kurt frowned "can I smell vanilla?"

"Yes." He got up from the sofa, pulling his boyfriend with him, giving him a little twirl "you are going to have a bath with me" Kurt stiffened, eyes wide.

"I-I-I don't know if-"

"It's fine sweetie. Just let me do this. I promise you can say no whenever if you feel like it's too much. Ok?"

"Ok" Blaine pulled on his hand, taking him to the bathroom. The smell of vanilla thickened in Kurt's nose and his skin brushed something that he couldn't recognise. Blaine's fingers gently tugged at Kurt's shoulders, asking for permission. He nodded in answer and the dancer lifted the hem, pulling the t-shirt over his head. He placed a small kiss on the pale curve of his neck, trying to soothe Kurt more than anything. "Still ok?" he murmured into his skin

"Yeah. But what is that stuff I can feel?"

"That my dear Kurt, is the joy of bubbles and foam" the pianist giggled involuntarily – he had always liked playing with bubbles when he was a child. His slim fingers traced light patterns over the chest of Blaine's leotard as the dancer's hands fiddled with his fly, dragging the sinfully tight denim off his legs and folding them neatly on top of the closed loo seat with his t-shirt. Kurt was just left in his boxer briefs, his hands knotting and twisting in nervousness. Blaine peeled off his thin leotard all in one go, so he had nothing on but a smile. His fingers skimmed across the pale skin of the pianist's back, feeling him shudder under his touch "you want to keep going?" Kurt gulped slightly but kept his resolve, nodding at the man he couldn't see. Blaine dipped his fingers lower, catching the waistband of Kurt's boxers and slowly pulling them off, giving him every opportunity to stop him.

"Ready?" Kurt nodded again and Blaine got in the bath first, the water and bubbles rising around him. The blind man fumbled around for the edge of the bath, searching for the rim, so that he knew how high to lift his legs so that he could get inside with his boyfriend. It was a slow process, half his brain was shrieking at him to run far away from here. The other half was arguing with the shrieking half, trying to be rational. He eventually got in, settling back against Blaine's broad chest. The dancer snaked his arms around his waist and dropped a kiss onto the top of his head.

"Ok?"

"Yeah" he sighed contently, happy in Blaine's arms "don't you wear anything under the leotard?"

"No" Kurt giggled childishly "leotards are so tight you can't wear anything else underneath because it would be visible to the audience" they sat there for a while, just enjoying the companionable silence until Kurt said

"Can you sing to me?" the dancer smiled – as a triple threat, music was in the middle with acting as his weakest subject. But he loved to sing, it was one of his passions.

"What do you want to hear?"

"You" he murmured. Blaine thought for a moment, trying to work out what song would be good.

"_I just want you close, where you can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better_." A smile formed on Kurt's lips – he liked this song "_through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause everything's going to be alright. People keep talking, and they can say what they like, but all I know is everything's going to be alright" _Kurt thought back to all the times when he would have needed Blaine but hadn't met him yet – his first day back at school after he had been attacked. Every time he had been thrown in a dumpster and couldn't get out because he didn't know how high up he was. Prom. "_When the rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting. You will always be around, this I know for certain_" Blaine's beautiful voice was floating around him, the notes effortlessly falling from his full lips. He continued with the song, slipping into the chorus again, and then the bridge, feeling Kurt's body relax slowly into his "_no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you_" he finished off with some quiet hums, craning his neck to see Kurt half asleep on his chest.

"Hey sweetie" he whispered

"Mmmmm?"

"You can't sleep in the bath"

"Why not?" he mumbled, eyes closed

"Well you could drown, is my first issue. You could get hypothermia from lying in the cold water for too long. And because we are both tired, and if I fall asleep then were are all in trouble" a small smile fluttered at the edges of Kurt's lips, the mere sight of his boyfriend happy making Blaine's heart constrict in his chest.

"Ok" Kurt opened his unseeing eyes, hands searching for the rim of the tub and allowing him to clamber out without too much difficulty. He reached for a towel rack near his right hand and Blaine stepped out too, pulling the plug

"Nope. I'm going to dry you" Blaine dripped water onto his carpet as he grabbed a towel and hung it around Kurt's shoulders, gently rubbing it across the exposed skin to dry off the water. He worked his way slowly around Kurt, taking his time and giving Kurt the chance to stop him if he needed to. Blaine relished the chance to be so close to his angel – his was still healing from the incident and there were marks on his once flawless skin. He made a point out of kissing every one of them, trying to make Kurt understand how much he cared for him. He got lower down Kurt's body, drying off his stomach and smooth curve of his back, dipping into his small navel, trying to map out every millimetre of the beautiful man that stood in front of him. Blaine gently moved Kurt over so that he was sitting on the rim of the tub, lifting one of his feet so that he could dry his ankles and toes. Kurt was in a ridiculously relaxed state – no one had ever taken care of him like this. He was still sleepy from his experience in the bath and was only half aware of what Blaine was doing, just lost in the sensations of his supersensitive skin – almost four years of blindness tends to increase the strength of the other senses in a person. Kurt's hearing, sense of smell and touch were abnormally sensitive and all these small touches and kisses from Blaine were starting to make him feel light headed. He rubbed his way up the pianist's tones legs, dropping kisses along the bones in his knees and along the inside of his thighs. Kurt was humming a random melody to himself, just enjoying every touch on his skin. Blaine moved up just a little higher, his fingers brushing his hip. Kurt stilled suddenly, every fibre in his body locking. A small sound escaped his lips – he was calling it a sound, because he couldn't work out what kind of noise it was. _Did you just squeak?_ He complained in his head, irritating himself

"You ok sweetie?" Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for a moment

"I-I don't know"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes? No? I don't know" he sighed quietly "I want to" he muttered

"Yes? No?" his hands had stopped moving now, fingers just resting on the edge of bone in his hip. He could see the indecision scrawled across his normally smooth features. Blaine just sat there and waited, not moving and letting Kurt do what he wanted. _No! this is a terrible idea! Run! _Shouted a large portion of his brain, still cowering from an irrational fear of Blaine hurting him. The semi rational part of him was trying to convince the other side that Blaine would never hurt him because he cared so much and was a kind person. Kurt reached out trembling hands, finding Blaine's face and cupping his slightly stubble covered cheeks

"You would never hurt me would you?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask that?" Kurt felt the crinkles by his eyes and the smooth line of his nose, presenting him with sure proof that Blaine wasn't lying to him. He moved his hands into Blaine's hair which was now free of gel after the steam and water from the bath, stroking the curls.

"Yes" Blaine's eyes widened

"What did yo-"

"I said yes" Blaine's hands began to move again, tracing patterns over Kurt's hips and the inside of his thighs. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he kissed closer to one of the most sensitive points on his boyfriend's body. by now pretty everywhere was dry due to a mixture of osmosis and evaporation. He kissed everywhere, avoiding his prize and waiting until he had finished everywhere else. Blaine paused for a second, just to look into Kurt's face which had a slightly blissed-out look on it.

"Sure?"

"Yes" he whispered, the 's' at the end turning into a gasp when Blaine kissed the very tip of his exposed cock. He started off slow, gently licking and kissing the area, feeling Kurt harden with his ministrations. He licked one long stripe from base to tip and then sank down about half way. Kurt practically keened at the sensations, the warm heat from Blaine's mouth making him dizzy. Blaine sucked hard for a moment and then popped off with a loud wet sound. His tongue got rid of some of the pre-come leaking from the slit and Kurt shuddered when he reached there.

"You ok there baby?"

"fuck yes B" Blaine dropped back down, pressing a hand gently into Kurt's hip so stop him thrusting too far and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder than before. "Shit Blaine! Ngh…" the dancer concentrated, relaxing his throat and moving down at that his nose touched the top of Kurt's pubic bone. At this point the pianist was just making incoherent noises, unable to form proper words since his brain was pretty much fried. Blaine moved back slightly, feeling how close Kurt was and swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Oh my god" Kurt shuddered, his toned stomach clenching and unclenching as Blaine hummed around his cock, sending vibrations through the whole of his body. "I'm close… fuck Blaine- so close..." Blaine dipped down again, taking his full length and sucking hard. Kurt came with a cry of his lover's name, hands clutching the rim of the bath tub, knuckles white. This was one of the things Blaine loved about Kurt – when he climaxed he did it with his whole body. Broken sobs and swears would fall from his full lips, his back would arch and his toes curl. He pulled off the end put an arm beneath Kurt's legs and another at his back, lifting him easily and carrying him to his bedroom. He put the pianist down on the bed, pulling the duvet over his sleepy form, knowing how tired Kurt got after an orgasm. Blaine climbed in too, cuddling up close to his boyfriend and wrapping his strong arms around him.

"Blaine?" came a quiet voice

"Yes?" he kissed Kurt's neck and shoulder as the blind man spoke to him

"Thank you" he mumbled "for everything"

"It was no problem sweetie. Sleep now, I can see you're tired" Kurt murmured something and closed his eyes. Blaine stroked some of that beautiful brown hair away from his face, just recalling the memories of the past few hours. And then he realised what Kurt had been humming while he had been drying him – A Heart Full of Love from Les Miserables.


	9. This always happens

_**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been away and busy and stuff so everything kind of came to a standstill. Anyways, here is the newest chapter, with a bit of angst in it and we get to Christmas time where everybody is happy and nice to each other. Or not. Please enjoy and review as always! **_

* * *

**I feel something so right**  
**Doing the wrong thing**  
**I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**  
**I could lie, could lie, could lie**  
**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

_Counting Stars, OneRepublic_

* * *

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt's head flicked around to where Blaine was standing behind him, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Um, well this semester is almost finished at school and I was planning on going back to Ohio for Christmas – my parents asked me back. I wanted to know if you would like to come with me?" Blaine sat down in front of him as Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow. "I mean we can visit both our families, stay separate on Christmas day or whatever, you can meet my parents and I can meet yours, - I mean I've already met your dad and-"

"I'd love to" Kurt interrupted, trying to stop the babbling that happened to Blaine sometimes.

"really?"

"of course, why wouldn't I? I hadn't really planned anything for Christmas yet. I'd like to meet your parents. If they are anything like you I have nothing to fear"

Blaine was looking at Kurt, thinking, remembering the day that he had worked out that he was gay. Growing up had been difficult for him – being over shadowed by his brother, and then after his death, trying to deal with all the internal turmoil was painful. The capacity and need to love is an innate human condition. And one morning he woke up and the puzzle pieces just slotted into place - all the thoughts and feelings and arguments in his head came together. _I am gay_. Just those three little words that turned his world upside down. It was that one realisation that defined everything, and he knew that it could never have been anything else. That heavy weight that had been pressing down on his very soul had disappeared. He had walked around with a smile on his face all day until he saw someone at his school get shoved so hard into a locker that his shoulder was bruised for weeks just for looking the wrong way. And he wanted so bad to tell his family and friends but every minute the fear of rejection and isolation trickled into his mind and it took him a long time to gather up the courage to tell his parents. As soon as it spread across the school his 'friends' disappeared. Words like 'fag' and 'queer' were tossed around as he walked by, breaking down his wall of confidence piece by piece. It was only ever verbal until that stupid Sadie Hawkins Dance. He never should have gone. But on reflection it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. It gave him the chance to move to Dalton which had the zero tolerance policy to bullying. It gave him the chance to rebuild his confidence and join the Warblers so that he could do something that he loved every day. But now he was going back home and the fear was starting to creep back into his conscience. How would his parent's feel about Kurt? He reckoned his mother would be ok, but god knows how his father would react. Blaine had mentioned his boyfriend over the phone and his parents knew that he would be there for at least a couple of days.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" came the voice of his angel, cutting into his thought processes

"How do you know I'm thinking?"

"You tend to drum your fingers on your legs when you are thinking. Your left hand usually takes the off beats while the right just plays with different rhythms."

"You're amazing, you know that don't you?" Kurt blushed, ducking his head. Blaine reached out, finding his thin hand and grasping it gently "and to answer your question, I was thinking about you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well you and my parents."

"Don't worry too much; it's not good for your skin. I'm sure everything will be fine" he said, giving Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze

"Ok" he replied, feeling the trust coming from every word.

Blaine's mother had met them at the airport – his father had not managed to come over because he was 'busy working', which meant he was at home making phone calls. Blaine and Kurt came through the arrivals gate Lima Allen County airport with the other travellers, the dancer's eyes scanning the assembled people and searching for the one familiar face as he clutched Kurt's hand in his own. The hazel irises contracted as they caught sight of his mother waving at him.

"Blaine!" he walked forward quickly, taking the pianist with him and both their suitcases trailing behind. He dropped his in order to hug his mum, breathing in that familiar scent of perfume and coffee and her favourite shampoo.

"How are you honey? It seems like ages since we last saw you"

"I'm great mum." Blaine gestured towards his boyfriend "this is Kurt". He watched as his mother took in the sight of the pianist, from the slight quiff of hair to the dark glasses that covered his eyes to his clean and ironed shirt. Kurt put out his hand in her general direction, hoping that he had gone the right way

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Anderson"

"It's lovely to meet you too, but please call me Sarah – 'Mrs Anderson' makes me feel so old" she said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Let me get your suitcase dear"

"Oh don't worry I can carry it"

"No, I insist" she said, taking it off him firmly and starting to walk ahead of the pair

"She didn't offer to take my bag" Blaine muttered in complaint. Kurt elbowed him gently in the ribs

"See, I told you this was going to be fine" he said, tapping his cane across the tiled floor as Blaine steered him in the right direction. It didn't take them long to get to the car park and slot their suitcases into the back of Blaine's parents' Mercedes. Once they were in the car on driving back home Sarah spoke again

"So what do you do Kurt? Do you have a job or are you still at school?"

"I'm a professional pianist. At the moment I'm playing for Blaine's and a few other dance classes at NYSFTA"

"Good for you. I think it's great that people like you can still go on to do wonderful things despite being at a disadvantage to others" Kurt could feel the blush starting to creep up his cheeks

"I hope you aren't allergic to anything" she said, changing the subject after seeing his face in her rear view mirror "I didn't plan ahead in terms of shopping – I mean, I was going to but I got distracted and then I forgot"

"No its fine, I'm not allergic" he said back, hoping that the heat he was feeling in his cheeks would go down.

"Excellent. Then we will get on swimmingly"

"You are so cute when you blush" Blaine whispered into his ear

"Shut up" he muttered back, and Blaine smiled as his pale ears turned pink. The rest of the journey was spent in silence as Sarah concentrated on driving, which in itself wasn't difficult; it was the sheer effort of not getting hit by other cars because she was pretty sure no one else in the bloody state could drive properly apart from her. People would swerve in front and from around corners without looking or indicating and you had to have some quick reflexes so that you didn't get hit by a car on a regular basis. Since she was a free-lance journalist, she drove a lot which had helped her immensely in terms of experience. When she finally pulled up and got out she unlocked the front door while Blaine got their suitcases from the boot of the car. He went in first, calling after his dad who appeared from around a door frame to look at the two young men standing by his front door, his wife having gone off to take their bags upstairs. Kurt was still holding his cane steadily in his hand, thankful his eyes were hidden behind his glasses. The pianist focused as he heard some movement between Blaine and his father.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you dad" _did they just shake hands? That didn't sound like a hug… _things were awkward to say the least

"And you must be Kurt" Blaine's father reached out to shake his hand too, forgetting for a second that Kurt couldn't see. The pianist made no reaction to the proffered hand and it dropped back by his side.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Anderson" Kurt heard nothing but a quiet grunt from the man. Blaine's eyes flicked from his father to his boyfriend and he quickly took hold of Kurt's arm

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink" Kurt nearly tripped on his own feet as Blaine steered him into the kitchen and put him into a chair. The pianist's ears twitched as he tried to work out what was going on. Sarah had gone upstairs, he could her footsteps. Blaine's father hadn't followed them into the kitchen. The dancer pushed a glass of water in front of him and he moved his hand slowly until his touched the cold glass so that he could pick it up. "Are you ok Blaine?"

"Yeah I'm alright"

"Is that dancer speak for 'totally not alright'?"

"I'm fine Kurt" he said with a laugh

"No you're not. Don't lie to me Blaine. You always do that stupid little fake laugh when you lie and your leg is jittering like crazy" his leg stilled suddenly as he grit his teeth. Kurt took off his glasses, knowing his point would be made more important if Blaine could see his eyes.

"It's nothing, just leave it" Kurt folded his arms and settled his eyes on where he knew Blaine was sitting. He stared back, not wanting to say what was on his mind. It was early evening now and his mother came into the kitchen, humming to herself. She stopped in the middle of a B flat as she felt the tension between the two young men sitting in her kitchen. Blaine looked up at her for a moment and then flicked back to Kurt, conveying his message. _Don't say anything._

"Would you like something to eat boys? I can rustle up some chicken salad or something?"

"That would be lovely Mrs Anderson, thank you"

"I told you to call me Sarah, sweetie" a smile crossed his face briefly and he drank some more of his water and Blaine got up to leave the room. He walked off without a word, and Kurt frowned, the pale skin of his forehead creasing. Sarah saw this but kept her thoughts to herself as she chopped up lettuce. Five minutes later, plates had appeared across the table along with cutlery and more glasses. Kurt had sat still and silent the entire time, wrapped up in his head but brought out of his imagination when Sarah's voice crashed through his thoughts as she shouted for her husband and son. The two men entered barely moments later and Blaine sat next to Kurt with his parents sitting opposite. The pianist barely reacted as he felt Blaine's hand on his wrist, pressing gently into his skin. This was his way of apologising. Kurt did the same, showing that he understood, but they were going to talk about this later. He put some salad on both their plates and Kurt reached for his glass, but Sarah had moved it to the right slightly to make space for salt and pepper which made him knock them both over with a little clunk

"Oh gosh, sorry" he said, his thin fingers finding their away around the glass shakers and placing them upright again

"It's alright Kurt" her eyes turned to Blaine "so how is school sweetie? How was your end of semester dance recital?" Blaine had sent them an email with a video of him dancing in it – why hadn't they watched it?

"It was good. It was so much fun and I loved the music we had"

"Were you accompanying him Kurt?" the blind man froze

"No, I wasn't"

"Why not?"

"Something came up last minute and I had to sort it out" the lie flicked easily off his tongue as he felt Blaine tense next to him.

"Are you doing anything academic now Blaine?" his father asked. Kurt nearly frowned again but decided against it. Wouldn't his father know what was he was up to?

"No Dad, I'm not" he said carefully after finishing a mouthful of chicken salad.

"Why?" his voice was deep and even, but Kurt could hear the challenge in that word

"Because I don't want to. I want to dance. That is all I have ever wanted to do, and that is what I am going to do" Sarah could feel an argument coming – her husband had never approved of their son's lifestyle choices, but she didn't want to get on the wrong end of either of them.

"After all that money I spent on Dalton and you go to a ridiculous dance school full of queers. You are just like the rest of those fags" Both Kurt and Blaine gritted their teeth, the pianist's knuckles going white around his knife and fork.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I must have misheard you" Blaine asked, that sickly sweet tone sounding like acid in Kurt's ears.

"Can we talk in private please Blaine?" his father said quietly, the anger evident in his low undertones.

"Fine, I was done eating anyway" Kurt felt his stomach drop away from his body as he just sat there while he heard the scraping of chairs and the footsteps of his boyfriend and his father move away. He dropped his cutlery onto his plate with a clatter as Sarah started to clear up.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes I'm fine. Do you need any help with these?"

"Oh no, I'm quite alright, you just stay there and look very handsome, Blaine is a lucky boy. I must take a photo of you two before you go to your family's for Christmas, it will be so nice to add to the collection…" her voice trailed off as she muttered to herself. Kurt had deafened her words to him as he concentrated on listening to what was going on behind the closed door in the next room

"I expected better from you Blaine! That's a great choice you've got there. Gay and fucking blind! Really?! And dancing isn't a real profession, what are you, a fairy? You had better buck up your ideas and get a proper job before I make you" Blaine was frozen, just staring at his father, fear locking every fibre of his body. He wanted to defend himself and his boyfriend, to shout back that he was going to dance whether he liked it or not, but Kurt beat him to the punch. The pianist had gotten up from his chair, moving quickly and quietly to the door and pushing it open, cane in hand.

"No offence Mr Anderson, but shut up! Your son is the most amazing person I have ever met – he is kind and clever and a beautiful dancer – I might be blind but even I know that. Maybe if you had bothered to even watch the video he sent you of his dance recital you might have seen it. I became blind over four years ago and I had to retrain myself so that I could do everything normal people can do. I can cook and clean and dress myself – do you know how hard it is to clothe yourself properly if you can't see what the hell you are putting on?"

"How dare yo-"

"No! Blaine shouldn't have to put up with your crap every time he comes home. Your son is gay! Get over it and get on with your life. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you insult the man that I love just because you think he should be some boring straight corporate lawyer" Blaine stared at him open mouthed. A very small part of his brain that wasn't freaking out was just saying, _holy crap Kurt looks so hot right now_ "and if you ever call Blaine a queer or fag or whatever, father or not, I will be having words with you" he lifted his cane slightly to make his point.

"You can't threaten me in my own house" Blaine chose this moment to unfreeze and start talking

"You're right. Let's go Kurt" he grabbed Kurt's hand and practically dragged him out of the house, running back in to pick up their bags. He didn't see his mother. He knew this would happen. This always happened. His father would shout, he would get scared and his mother would disappear. She wasn't about to stand up to his father, heck he couldn't even stand up to his father. As soon as they had gotten far away enough from the house Blaine flopped down onto a low wall. Kurt felt his way down and wrapped an arm around shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kurt" he muttered, anger and sadness pulsing through him and making him want to punch something

"Was this what you were worried about? Your dad being a prick? I mean no offence but-"

"It's fine. I guess I thought he had changed since the last time. I thought my mum might have at least said something to him. I don't know. It was stupid"

"Not it wasn't. It's just a shame that they couldn't live up to what you had hoped from them." He paused "I'm going to call my dad so that he can pick us up. Then we can go home, dump our stuff, get some hot chocolate and watch The Sound of Music under a blanket"

"I love that movie"

"I know, it's your favourite, it always cheers you up when you're sad"

"Thank you Kurt" while he was on the phone something popped into Blaine's head. _Did Kurt say 'the _

_man I love'? Does he love me? Do I love him? _It took him barely a second to answer that question. And he knew it could never have been anything else.


End file.
